karma by edifa
by edifa
Summary: kisah cinta mahasiswa kaya dengan gadis atau mahasiswa miskin, yang awalnya dia sangat menyangkal, tapi akhirnya dia terkena karma


Tittle : karma

Main cast : park chanyeol & wu baekhyun (yeoja)

Other cast : park jongin, do kyungsoo (yeoja), sulli

Length : oneshoot

Author : edifa

Genre : romance, family.

Warning : GS, typo(s) banyak banget, tidak sesuai EYD

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

Seorang gadis manis nanimut sedang membantu orangtuanya di kedai ramyun. Gadis itu di kenal sangat ramah namanya baekhyun, lebih tepatnya wu baekhyun anak dari pemilik kedai ramyun wu yifan dan wu zi tao. Dia memiliki sahabat bernama do kyungsoo, do kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di korea, dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat dari baekhyun, ya di SM university yang terkenal untuk orang-orang kaya, hanya baekhyun mahasiswa yang mendapatkan baesiswa di sana, sebenarnya bukan hanya do sahabatnya, semenjak do berpacaran dengan park jongin, baekhyun memiliki dua sahabat yaitu do dan jongin atau sering kita panggil kai.

Pagi ini baekhyun dan do sedang berjalan bersama menuju kampus, ya hari ini do tidak membawa mobilnya, hari ini dia lebih memilih menemani baekhyun berjalan ke kampusnya, sebenarnya alasan yang lebih tepatnya agar pulang di antar oleh jongin (yah do bisanya Cuma nebeng #plak abaikan). Setelah memasuki halaman kampus suara namja memanggil mereka "soo baby, baek kalian baru sampai?" ternyata kai, tapi kai tidak sendiri dia bersama chanyeol kakaknya, yah mereka kakak beradik hanya beda 1 tahun, chanyeol tidak seperti kai, dia dingin mungkin hanya terhadap baekhyun.

Baekhyun pov

Di tengah perbincangan kami tiba tiba "soo baby, baek kalian baru sampai?" ternyata kai, tapi kai tidak sendiri dia bersama chanyeol kakaknya, yah mereka kakak beradik hanya beda 1 tahun, chanyeol tidak seperti kai, dia dingin mungkin hanya terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, kenapa? Karena aku sering sekali di perlakukan seperti itu oleh mahasiswa di sini, tapi aku bingung dengan tatapan chanyeol, dia selalu menatapku intens atau bisa kubilang tajam, apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Sepertinya tidak, Yah biarkanlah. Tapi setiap melihatnya atau berdekatan dengannya jantungku berdetak tak karuan, apakah aku menyukainya? Ah tidak baek tidak boleh kau tidak boleh menyukainya, kau tak pantas baek untuknya.

Chanyeol pov

Kenapa setiap melihatnya aku selalu nyaman dan ingin selalu bersamanya, tidak seperti saat bersama sulli (penjelasan sedikit, sulli itu pacarnya chanyeol ya), jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat melihatnya atau berada dekkat dengannya, akh tidah mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia hanya wanita miskin.

Author pov

Kini baekhyun dan do telah masuk ke kelas vocal, ya baekhyun dan do satu kelas mereka mengambil jurusan vocal, kai mengambil jurusan dance, dan chanyeol mengambil jurusan instrument music, tapi chanyeol lebih tinggi satu tingkat dari mereka, sebernarnya mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu music tapi di bagi lagi menjadi beberapaa bagian. Nah saat ini chanyeol dan kai sedang tidak ada kelas jadi sekarang mereka berdua tengah duuduk di bawah pohon yang rindang yang ada di taman sekolah (akur banget deh #abaikan), saat ini chanyeol mau menanyakan sesuatu kepada kai, tentang hal yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya.

Chanyeol pov

Aku harus bertanya pada kai, sebab hal seperti ini kai lebih paham. "kamjong aku mau bertanya boleh tidak ?" tanyaku ragu, "boleh saja, tapi BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KAMJONG, hyung." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal, hahahaha aku suka adikku yang pemarah "ahahah~ baiklah kai, aku ingin bertanya" lanjutku sambil tertawa, "ya, soal apa hyung?" aku menjawab setelah tawaku mereda "aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu mengapa setiap aku melihat dan berdekatan dengan baekhyun aku selalu merasa nyaman, dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan?" mendengar penuturanku kai langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya (makan cemilan) "baekhyun sahabat soo baby? Baaekhyun yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu? Baekhyun yang jualan ramyun?" kai bertanya dengan nada teerkejut, aku memutar bola mataku malas, sebab yang dia tanyakan jawabanya satu wu baekhyun, orang yang sama "ya, iya menurutmu mengapa?" dia diam sejenak, lalu menjawab "mungkin kau menyukainya, hyung.." dia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatna "lagian dia cantik kok, manis, baik pula, dia juga imuut, pintar, ramah dia sempurna kalo di lihat dari segi wanita, hyung" aku kaget dengan ucapannya "mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis miskin seperti dia, kau gila ya" hai hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "kau tak boleh seperti itu hyung, kalau kau sampai termakan omonganmu sendiri baru tau rasa kau hyung" aku bangkit dari dudukku "kau menyumpahiku? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar, awas ya kau.." kata-katanku terhenti ketika sulli memanggilku "yeolli, tadi aku melihat ada dress keluaran baru di minseok style, kita kesana yuk yeolli," rajuknya padaku, sangat menggemaskan, tapi tak semenggemaskan wajah baekhyun saat merajuk pada do, aish chanyeol apa yang kau fikirkan, kau sudah gila. Jangan sampai aku merasakan karma.

Kai pov

Aish dasar gadis jalang yang matre, tunggu sampai aku membuktikan pada chanyeol hyung bahwa kau hanya menyukai hartanya dan kau telah berselingkuh pada banyak laki-laki di luar sana, tunggu saja. Aku akan menjodohkan hyung pada gadis yang lebih baik, siapa ya? Ahh~ tentu saja baekhyun, wu baekhyun dia itu gadis yang baik. Ah dari pada aku melihat gadis jalang ini lebih baik aku mencari soo baby. "hyung aku akan mencari soo baby dulu ya," hanya anggukan yang aku dapatkan, akh~ menyebalkan.

Author pov

Kini hari mataharii telah berganti dengan bulan, langit terang telah berganti dengan gelap dan bintang, cahaya-cahaya dari gedung telah menghiasi seoul, kini kai tengah memandang langit malam bersama chanyeol di halaman belakang rumahnya, kai memecah keheningan dengan kata-katanya "hyung, apakah aku boleh berkara jujur, sebenarnya ini iformasi hyung" chanyeol menoleh ke kai lalu menjawab "info apa kai? Apakah ada hubungannya denganku?" kai menatap chanyeol serius "sangat ada hyung, ini soal sulli, sulli hanya menyukai hartamu hyung, dan aku melihat sulli sedang berkencan dengan laki-laki lain, bahkan aku pernah melihatnya masuk ke hotel bersama ajushi ajushi hyung, apakah kau percaya padaku hyung, putuskan dia hyung, dia tidak baik untukmu hyung" chanyeol menatap kai tajam, "aku tau kau tidak menyukai sulli, tapi berhenti menjelek-jelekan dia di depanku kai, kau selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi kau tak pernah membuktikannya, lalu yang baik untukku siapa kai? Baekhyun? Sudahlah aku capek" chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menddengarkan penjelasan dari kai.

Keesokan harinya, kai, do dan baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku kantin, mereka sdang bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan chanyeol yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan terlihat gelisah, "kai kau melihat sulli, seharian ini aku tak melihatnya, dan telponku tak di jawab sama sekali dengannya, apakah dia sakit? Apakah dia kecelakaan?" kai menatapnya malas "hyung, yang pacarnya sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku atau kau hyung? Mengapa menanyakan itu padaku? Mungkin dia kecepan karena habis bermain dengan ajushi semalam" chanyeol kaget dengan ucapan dongsaengnya, baekhyun dan do hanya melongo mendengar perkataan kai "kai jaga ucapanmu, aku tau kau membenci sulli, tapi dia calon kakak iparmu, kau tidak oleh seperti itu" jawab chanyeol dengan amarah yang memuncak, kai hanya menanggapi malas perkataan chanyeol "aku tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai kakak iparku hyung, sana pergi cari saja dia, coba kau cari di hotel yang pernah aku ceritakan, mungkin ada di sana" chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa merespon perkataan kai, tapi dia masih mendengar perkataan kai.

Chanyeol telah menyusuri jalanan kota seoul untuk mencari sulli tapi tetap tidak ketemu, dan chanyeol ingat dengan hotel yang pernah kai ceritakan, walaupun chanyeol tidak percaya apa boleh buatkan untuk mencoba.

Chanyeol pov

Apa salahnya kan mencari, semoga tidak ketemu di sana. Tapi baru aku memasuki loby hotel aku mendengar suara gadis tertawa yang sepertinya tidak asing di telingaku, dan ternyata itu benar benar sulli, dia segang berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra dengan ajushi, menggunakan dress jauh di atas pahanya, benar benar terlihat seperti wanita jalang, make-upnya agak terlihat kacau, habis apa dia. Aku segera menghampirinya, ku panggil dia "sulli, kau kah itu?" dia menleh ke arahku, dia seperti sangat terkejut melihatku, "chanyeol, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, tiba-tiba ajushi itu kembali memeluknya dari belkang dan berkata "siapa dia sayang? Apakah dia teman kuliahmu?" oh my god apa aku tidak salah dengar, sayang? Sayang? SAYANG? Jadi benar kata kai, "jadi benar apa yang adikku katakana, kau adalah gadis jalang yang hanya menyukai hartaku, jadi mulai sekarang kita putus" aku langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya (chanyeol doyan banget ya, pergi gitu aja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan #abaikan).

Author pov

Chanyeol berhenti di kedai ramyun untuk menghilangkan kesalnya, ya dia sering meminum soju untuk menghilangkan stressnya, dan dia tidak tau kalau yang dia datangi ternyata kedai milik baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk dan di layani oleh ibu baekhyun, kini chanyeol sudah sangat mabuk, karena kedai akan segera tutup ibu bakhyun meminta baekhyun untuk menyuruh chanyeol segera meninggalkan kedai karena akan segera tutup. Saat baekhyun sampai dia kaget ternyata itu chanyeol.

Baekhyun pov

Cha….chan…..chanyeol, mengapa dia terlihat kacau seperti ini? "chanyeol sunbae, kau kenapa? Dengan siapa kau ke sini, apakah kai tau?" aku agak membungkukkan badanku, aku kaget tiba-tiba chanyeol memegang pipiku, dan berkata "kau sungguh manis, kau cantik, dan ramah, apakah kau malaikat?" eh…eh..eh~ malaikat? Bisa ku rasakan sekarang wajahku memerah "ini aku sunbae, teman kai aku baekhyun" tanpa kusadari, dia telah menciumku. Ingin rasanya menolak tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Setelah ciuman kami terlepaskan chanyeol pingsan, aku segera menelpon kai, dan tak lama kai sampai dengan membawa supir untuk membawa mobil chanyeol, "apakah hyungku mengatakan sesuatu? Aau melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya kai khawatir, aku segera menggeleng "tidak kok, tapi mengapa dia seperti itu?" kai langsung mengangkat bahunya "entah, aku tidak tahu, ya sudah terimakasih ya baekhyun" aku mengangguk "ya kai sama-sama." Tak muungkin kan aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada kai.

Author pov

3 hari berlalu

Semua berubah benar benar berubah. Chanyeol menjadi ramah pada baehyun, entah kenapa, mungkin dia mulai menyukai baekhyun, atau mungkin karena kejadian malam itu? (tentu saja author tau). Kini mereka berempat tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus, tiba-tiba chanyeol memberi tatapan isyarat kepada kai, dan kai mengangguk, tiba-tiba kai bangkit dari duduknya "ah~ aku lupa kalau aku dan soo baby ada urusan dengan kim seongsangnim, aku dan baby soo pergi dulu ya" kai segera pergi sambil menggandeng tangan do, do bingung dengan sikap kai, tapi saat di perjalanan kai menjelaskan pada do, dan do mengerti.

#flashback

Malam harinya di taman belakang (lagi?) chanyel bersama kai, sebenarnya ini chanyeol yang meminta kai untuk ketaman belakang. "ada apa hyung?" kai bertanya malas pada chanyeol, karena kai harus mengerjakan tugasnya. "aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu," kai mulai tertarik dengan percakapannya sekarang, sebab tak biasanya hyungnya ini memintainya bantuan. "apa hyung, apa ada yang bisa dongsaengmu bantu hyung?" chanyeol mulai bercetita "begini kai, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis berwajah malaikat itu, aku suka senyumnya, tawanya, manjanya, pokoknya semuanya, aku tak melihat dari materinya…" belum selesai chanyeol berkata, kai memotongnya "kan… kan….. kan~ kau termakan omongnmu sendiri hyung," chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi "ya, ya, ya aku mengaku, lanjut ya, aku ingin memint tolong untuk mengajaknya ke taman kampus, aku akan menembaknya besok. Kau maukan membantuku?" kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan hyungnya "baiklah hyung, tapi kau janji ya untuk mentraktirku di kafe, sepuasnya ya hyung ya, ya ,ya~?" chanyeol menganggung malas "ya, ya, ya~ baiklah, sekalian merayakan hari jadiku okay?" kai menjawab sambil berlari "iya hyung, jika kau di terima olehnya" "hey berhenti kau dongsaeng nakal, aku pasti di terima olehnya"

#end flashback

Kini ditaman kampus hanya ada baekhyun dan chanyeol, sebenarnya banyak mahasiswa lain tapi di bangku itu hanya ada baekhyun dan chanyeol, ya bangku di taman itu ada mejanya, kini baekhyun sedang membaca novel, tiba-tiba chanyeol membuka suara, nadanya seperti merajuk pada baekhyun "baekki apakah novel itu lebih tampan dariku? Lihat aku sebentar baek?" ommo baekki? Sejak kapan panggilan itu, dan kenapa chanyeol begitu manja? Bakhyun langsung melihat kea rah chanyeol dan melipat bagian novel yang dia baca tadi.

Chanyeol pov

Ops~ sejak kapan aku manja seperti ini? Aku tak pernah seperti ini pada mantan-mantanku? Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dia menjawab "ada apa chanyeol sunbae? Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ya aku ingin bertanya apakah kau menyukaiku, oh tidak chanyeol, tidak mungkin seperti itu, ah~ sialan aku tidak pernah menembak gadis, ya selama pacaran mereka yang menembakku, secara aku kan popular (chanyeol kepedean #abaikan). Aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata "uhmm….uhm….baek~.. uhm…. A..apa…ka…kau….me…memi…memiliki…..ke…ka..sih?" oh my god apakah kata-kataku terdengar? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Baekhyun kaget dengan pertanyaanku, apakah dia memiliki kekasih? Dia membuka suara, setelah beberapa saat hening "a…aku..belum punya, memangnya mengapa sunbae menanyakan itu?" kini terlihat baekhyun yang tengah menundukan wajahnya, ternyata dia malu, oh bakkiku imut sekali. "baek, liaht aku…" aku mengangkat dagunya agar menatapku, lalu aku melanjutkan kata-kataku "baek, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantic, jadi aku hanya bisa bertanya dank u mohon kau jawab jujur baek…." Aku menggantung perkataanku, "apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun pov

Aku malu untuk menatap wajahnya, karena jantungku berdetak cukup cepat, aku kaget dengan perkataannya "apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" oh my god apa aku bermimpi sekarang? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku tuhan, jangan aku sangat menyayangi chanyeol sunbae. Aku bengong, lalu chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "eh..eh~ tadi chanyeol sunbae bilang apa?" uuntuk memastikan sedikit heheheh~. Dengan cepat dia menjawab "aku tadi bertanya, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku baek, ah~ tidak lebih tepatnya menjadi pendampingku baek?" ah~ pendamping bukankah itu tandanya kita akan menikah? "a…aku…ma…u… sunbae" chanyeo langsung mencium bibirku, oh my god kejadian lagi, malam itu ciuman pertamaku yang di ambil olehnya.

Author pov

Dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang melihat, ternyata sulli. Sulli menyeringai dari kejauhan "lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi saat pertunanganmu nyonya park" gumamnya.

Setelah 4 bulan berpacaran mereka bertunangan, orangtua baekhyun dan chanyeol merestui mereka, ssekarang tepat tanggal 18 oktober 2015, acara pertunangan chanbaek di gelar di gedung hotel bintang 5, saat acara tengah berlangsung tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang tengah hamil masuk dan menghentikan acara, seketika semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu, gadis itu sulli mantan pacar chanyeol. "hentikan semua ini, yeolli kau tega meeninggalkanku setelah kita tidur bersama" teriak sulli sambil menangis, tentunya tangis yang di buat-buat, semua orang kaget termasuk chanyeol dan baekhyun, terlebih baekhyun dia sangat rapuh, jadi dia hamper menangis. "baek kau merebut chanyeol dariku, dasar gadis jalang, kau merebut calon suami orang, kau menggoda chanyeol, kau hanya mau hartanya kan baek?" baekhyun menangis mendengar perkataan sulli, dia menjawab dengan lirih "tidak, tidak melakukan itu, aku tidak merebut chanyeol sunbae darimu, dia bilang telah memutuskanmu" tiba-tiba sulli menapar baekhyun, baekhyun lari pergi meninggalkan acara tersebut, chanyeol yang kesal segera menampar sulli dan berkata "dasar kau gadis jalang, ssejak kapan aku tidur denganmu, itu adalah anak dari ajushi yang tidur bersamamu" lalu pergi mengejar baekhyun, baekhyun berhenti di taman yang sepi, ya sekarang sudah malam. Gadis manis malam-malam menggunakan gaun cantik duduk sendiri di taman, tiba-tiba baekhyun di ganggu oleh 3 preman, "hai gadis manis, mau temani paman?" kata salah satu preman "tidak..hiks, pergi~ hiks" baekhyun berkata sambil terisak, tiba-tiba 3 preman itu di hajar oleh seorang namja yang sangat baekyun kenal, chanyeol. Setelah preman itu kabur, chanyeol duduk di smaping baekhyun, untuk menjelaskan semuanya."baek tolong lihat aku, kau salah paham, itu bukan anakku, aku tak pernah tidur dengannya, baek deng…" kata-kata chanyeol terpotong oleh baekhyun "sudahlah…hiks~ yeol…hiks~ kita akhiri…hiks~ saja…hiks~ ini semua…hiks~." Chanyeol langsung menggeleng dan memegang oundak baekhyun "tidak baek, tidak. Aku sangat menyayangi mu, ah~ tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu baek, tolong baek" baekhyun melepaskan genggaman chanyeol dari pundaknya, dia menatap chanyeol "aku sudah..hiks~ tidak kuat yeol..hiks~" chanyeol segera memeluk baekhyun "aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi baek, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong baek" baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka kembali berbaikan.

8 tahun kemudian

Baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah berjalan menggandeng tangan anak semata wayangnya bernama krystal ke taman, saksi bisu hubungan mereka, di mana chanyeol menembak baekhyun, dan di mana chanyeol berjanji tidak akan membuat baekhyun menangis. Kini krystal tengah bermain bersama jongdae anak semata wayang dari pasangan hunhan, couple paling so sweet di kampus dulu. Chanyeol dan sehun tengah mengobrol, "sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan?" kata chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan oleh sehun, krystal lari ke baekhyun yang dari tadi duduk di pangkuan chanyeol, "omma appa, jongdae mengciumku, apakah itu tandanya kita ssepasang kekasih?" tanyanya polos, mereka tertawa mendengar perkataan krystal, bukan hanya chanbaek, tapi hunhan pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba jongdae juga menghampiri orangtuanya "omma appa, aku sudah mencium krystal, apakah aku sudah bisa menikah dengannya?" mereka nambah di buat tertawa oleh tingkah anak mereka. Lalu krystal kembali bermain bersama jongdae kea rah sungai di taman, hunhan pergi mencari cemilan, dan sekarang tinggal couple chanbaek, kini baekhyun membuka suara "yeolli," baekhyun memanggil sambil memainkan dasi chanyeol, "uhm…" jawaban dari bibir chanyeol, "aku tidak menyangka kita akan bersama, dan bahagia sseperti ini?" kini baekhyun menyandarkan kepala chanyeol pada dadanya (memeluknya, inget ya posisi baekhyun di pangku chanyeol) "ya aku juga sama, tapi kau tak menyesalkan menikah denganku?" kini giliran chanyeol yang bertanya, "tentu saja tidak" jawab baekhyun cepat, "baguslah" kata chanyeol, lalu mereka mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, dan mereka saling berciuman, di sela-sela ciumannya baekhyun berkata dalah hati "aku sangat mencintaimu yeol, sangat sangat, terimakasih tuhan telah memberikan pangeran yang sangat sempurna untukku, terimakasih" dan chanyeol pun berkata dalam hari "aku sangat mencintaimu baek, sangat sangat, terimakasih tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat yang sangat sempurna untukku, terimakasih."

…..FIN….

Ini ff ku yang ke 2, sorry kalo banyak typo, mian ya ffnya jelek, mian ya soalnya ini ff bikinnya kebut dua jam dari jam 10-12 terus langsung di upload, mian ya kalo jelek mian namanya juga author baru ya di tunggu reviewnya ya, dan kalo ada yang request ff chap, boleh, di tunggu aja deh review sama requestnya heheheheh. Makasih.


End file.
